1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a recording apparatus of moving image data and, more particularly, to a recording apparatus, a recording method, and a recording system for recording moving image data and moving image data for editing that moving image data (hereinafter, referred to as “editing moving image data”).
2. Description of the Related Art
In the conventional arts, in the case of performing editing such as division, combination, and the like of a moving image, a moving image for editing whose picture screen size is smaller than that of moving image data to be subjected to editing is prepared, an editing point is determined by using the editing moving image, and thereafter, the editing subject moving image is edited on the basis of the editing point (for example, refer to the Official Gazette of Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2003-61041). The editing moving image is also called a “proxy”.
In the case of generating the proxy, the original editing subject moving image is temporarily decoded and is subjected to a processing such as a reduction of the picture screen size or the like and, thereafter, a compression and encoding processing is executed again. Therefore, it takes many hours to generate the proxy.
Further, although there is also considered a method whereby the moving image is simultaneously recorded onto a plurality of recording mediums and each recording medium is edited by an individual editing system, even in such a case, it is still necessary to generate the proxy in each editing system and a long time and much troublesomeness are also required.